


Topping~

by HeylelAndGoldenWings



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Don't deny it, Gay, Kinky, M/M, Really kinky, Smut, this is what y'all wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeylelAndGoldenWings/pseuds/HeylelAndGoldenWings
Summary: Jeremy and Michael have some fun...





	Topping~

Michael's lips traveled delicately over Jeremy's neck, ghosting against his collar bone and then sliding lower to his chest. 

"You're hot," Michael announced, pulling away to admire the beautiful boy below him.  "Quick question, which one of us is gonna top? I think it should be me, I'm for sure a top," Michael mumbled.

"You? A top? How did those two words get into the same sentence? Michael, face it.  You're a little slut for your daddy."

Michael's eyes widened and he choked on his own spit for a second. "Did you j-just- unghh."

Jeremy flipped them over so Michael's back was in the air and his belly was pressed down on the bed. 

"Jeremy! Let me up, I'll make you feel sooooo good, come on."

Jeremy scoffed, reaching forward and grabbing a handful of the Filipino's dark hair. He yanked forcefully, but not too hard, smirking in triumph when he heard a faint whimper from Michael. 

"Moan for me, b-bitch," Jeremy ordered, grinding  his (clothed) dick down on Michael's (clothed) ass. 

Michael let out a hearty laugh, grabbing Jeremy's hands and flipping them over, again. "That the best you can do, baby boy? Puh-lease. Daddy'll make you feel so good."

All too suddenly a hand was gripping Jeremy's small throat. He gasped for air, but at the same time he could feel his dick twitching against his pink boxers. 

"Wow, you really are a slut." Michael loosened his grip, though he didn't totally let go. He used his other hand to slowly trail down Jeremy's chest, stopping at his left nipple. He pinched it lightly, rubbing the small bud between his fingers. 

Jeremy let out choked moans and whimpers below, feverishly bucking his hips up against Michael. 

Finally, the tan boy released his grip completely, repositioning himself so he was straddling Jeremy. 

"Hey, down there," he sneered, slowly grinding down on a (still) whiny Jeremy. 

"Da-daddy!" Jeremy yelped, squirming and twitching under Michael. "Fuck me!"

"What was that?" Michael hummed, a devilish smile playing at his lips. 

"Ugh, you cunt! Fucking have a sex with me!"

Michael snarled lightly, rolling off of Jeremy before quickly yanking Jer's boxers down, as well as his own. 

"Don't speak to me like that, dumbass." Jeremy groaned in frustration, making grabby hands towards Michael. 

"Lemme smash!" Jeremy suddenly squeaked, winking at Michael and rocking his hips back and forth invitingly. 

"Don't you dare.  I will leave. And be patient, would you? I need to get a condom and some god damned lube."

Jeremy pouted, sitting up, completely naked, and waited impatiently for his boyfriend (daddy) to get what was needed. 

Finally, Michael slinked back to the bed, his (huge) dick covered with a condom and a bottle of lube in his hand. 

"Turn around," Michael ordered. Jeremy nodded eagerly, doing as was told and wagging his butt at Michael. 

Michael rolled his eyes, placing a firm hand on one of Jeremy's hips to still him. Then he grabbed the lube, slathering his hand with it.  "Ready?" 

"Yeah," Jeremy murmured, repositioning himself so Michael could get into him at a better angle. 

"Alright," Mike whispered, slowly beginning to work a finger into Jeremy's hole. Almost instantly he was knuckle-deep.  "You little slut. You fingered yourself earlier, didn't you?" 

"Y-yes. I'm sorry, d-daddy. But I was sosososo horny because I was watching some really hot porn, and I was thinking of you fingering into me, stretching me wide open," Jeremy hissed. 

"Bitch," Michael snapped, adding another finger. He curled it in just the right direction, causing Jeremy to cry out in pure pleasure. "Do you think you're good to handle my cock, baby boy?" 

"Yes, I'm stretched enough!"  

Michael pulled out, slopping a palmful of lube onto his dick. Jeremy let out a tiny groan at the loss of pleasure, but Michael ignored it and hastily covered his whole dick with lube.  

"Alright, here we go," Michael breathed, grabbing each of Jeremy's ass cheeks with one hand, pulling them apart. He slowly lead his dick to Jeremy's wide hole, slipping in hesitantly. 

Jeremy squeaked, temporary pain jolting through his body. Michael made sure to still his movements, giving Jeremy time to prepare. 

Finally Jeremy nodded to Michael, telling him he could move. Michael began at a soft pace, almost painfully slow for Jeremy. 

"Come on, please go faster," Jeremy whimpered, rocking his hips back against Michael's cock. 

The Filipino boy let out a harsh laugh, raising his hand and slapping Jeremy's ass. It left a red mark, but Jeremy only seemed to enjoy it. 

"Please, daddy! Fuck me harder!"

Michael finally complied, slamming his hips in and out of Jeremy at a quick pace. 

Sooner than later, Jeremy was nothing but a submissive puddle of pleasure below Michael. "Gonnacumgonnacum!" He yelled.  Michael smirked, quickening his pace, reaching his hands forward to jerk Jeremy's dick. 

Jeremy fell apart, coming harder than he ever had before. Michael came soon after, before pulling out and falling onto the bed beside his lover. "Man, I love you." 

"I love you, too." The boys fell asleep like that, curled against eachother. Content.


End file.
